


[Podfic] Taken for Rubies - ON HOLD

by stereokem



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Gender Roles, Jealousy, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Roleplay, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will invites Hannibal over for dinner. Hannibal brings him wine and flowers. A dissection of their pasts and the slow convergence of their domestic lives.</p><p>-</p><p>There will be an 8 tracks soundtrack of all the music used in this series once I have finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taken for Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> This is a podfic of emungere's amazing work, "Taken for Rubies". Please heed tags. 
> 
> I just have to say, I did not think I was at all on board with this sort of fic . . . but lord help me, emungere brought their game.
> 
> My goal is to post ever two weeks (thereabouts), so please bear with me!

**Chapter 1**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f337pwwn3yepp8r/Chapter_01_ea.mp3)

-

Intro music:

["Good For You" (cover) by Eli Leib](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR-O0jcy8-k)

Inter/Outro music sampled from:

["Feast" by Ókem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_WPFI_gsls)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nv955hqbu9avegg/Chapter_02.mp3)

-

Intro music:

["Sixteen Tons" sung by Tennessee Ernie Ford](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Joo90ZWrUkU)

Inter/Outro music sampled from:

["Feast" by Ókem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_WPFI_gsls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the technical and editing errors that may still be in there. I had to record over my neighbors (who literally did not shut up for nearly 5 days straight). Also, despite my editing the "properties" of the media file I uploaded, it displays as "Sixteen Tons" when opened to Listen in Mediafire. Go figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8c0ufchim90m491/Chapter_03.mp3)

-

Intro/outro music:

["Piangero la sorte mia"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_myr50Bafs) as performed by Simone Kermes  
(which I highly recommend you listen to all the way through, because damn).

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I've been very busy with grad school interviews and taking ill. Also, I noticed there was a small editing error in Chapter 1, and I'm working on correcting that. If you notice any editing errors in current or future chapters, please do not hesitate to comment so that I can fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cutd2oiq7l695y8/Chapter_04.mp3)

-

Intro music:

["Re" by Nils Frahm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScUP6MKmXpg)

Inter/Outro music sampled from:

["Feast" by Ókem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_WPFI_gsls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, if you hear any editing errors, please let me know. There were a few miscellaneous noises that I wasn't able to get rid of, but hopefully they aren't too distracting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dddn433x97yauwk/Chapter_05.mp3)

-

Intro music:

sampled from ["Pleiades" by Iannis Xenakis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqtFGaHcWRk)

Inter/Outro music sampled from:

["Feast" by Ókem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_WPFI_gsls)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I've had a few academic projects slowing me down.

**Chapter 6**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wz7dh883w3a905s/Chapter_06.mp3)

-

Intro music:

[cover of "The Worst Thing" by Natalie Merchant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgmUqhTAqkc)

([The Worst Thing by Natalie Merchant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA4qRbnn_9s))

Inter/Outro music sampled from:

["Feast" by Ókem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_WPFI_gsls)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-**

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/12zkwymfdbqq13m/Chapter_07.mp3)

-

Intro music:

cover of ["Settle Down" by City and Color](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENN1KE7_Ct8)

(["Settle Down" by Kimbra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHV04eSGzAA))

 


End file.
